Whispers of Infinitude
by Hawki
Summary: The Great Galactic War was fought on many fronts in many ways. Sometimes, the Republic and Empire clashed in open battle. Other times, the conflict was far more subtle. Fought both without, and within.
1. Whispers

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…_

**Star Wars: Whispers of Infinitude**

**Chapter 1: Whispers**

Space is empty.

Once, it was closed in. Once, everything was so dense that the line between matter and energy was academic. Once, everything…_everything_…was a galactic soup. Once…that was so. Billions of years ago.

Now space is empty. Between galaxies. And even within them.

The galaxy is typical of the billions that make up the universe. 120,000 light years across. Around 200 globular clusters. Approximately 400 billion stars, around 180 billion of which have life, of which 20 million of which has given rise to life that is considered sapient…by the life itself. What is the universe's measure of consciousness? Of intelligence? Of being? There may not even be one.

Space is empty. Even as life moves between stars (and it's been doing so a lot recently), this galaxy is mostly empty. Even as this life seems intent on ending itself through war and ruin, currently focussed in the Outer Rim, space is empty. Even if the war between the Galactic Republic and Sith Empire might suggest otherwise. Even if the derelict Sith ship floating through the emptiness of space might suggest otherwise. Even if the Republic ship approaching might also suggest otherwise.

Space is empty.

But that doesn't mean that nothing happens.

* * *

The _Startwister _was an unremarkable ship.

The Republic Navy was a powerhouse, even after all the defeats the Sith Empire had inflicted on it over the last decade or so. Even as the Outer Rim fell to the Sith's legions, even as the war seemed set to progress into the Mid Rim, the Republic's space forces were still a force to be reckoned with, even as the war turned against them. But the _Startwister _had no place in the battles that were raging even less than a hundred light years from its current position. A patrol ship, its occupants amounted to a few dozen swabbies, two squads of troopers and a relatively inexperienced captain. Experienced enough to simply patrol a hyperspace route for any Sith ships that might be trying to slip into Mid Rim space, but not experienced enough to be commanding a ship that would actually be deployed to prevent such a thing from happening.

Which didn't suit Juli Lek at all. And why seeing a derelict Sith ship in the space before her wasn't as exciting as seeing a functional one. Terrifying, perhaps, but exciting nonetheless, and an event that might have seen her take one step closer to commanding a ship that was actually doing something that mattered.

"Class…" she murmured.

No-one answered.

"Ryall, I asked about its _class_…" the captain repeated, turning to her tactical officer.

"Classss….Terminussss…destroyer…" the wetakk hissed, his six arms cross referencing the visual of the derelict ship with the _Startwister_'s databanks. "Sithhhh…patrol ship…"

"Thank you."

Wetakks were basically giant snakes, so Lek supposed she could forgive Ryall's lethargic nature, even if she didn't like it. She knew the crew had her doubts about her, and deep down, she had doubts about herself.

_But a Sith vessel…just floating out here…_the galandan reflected. _Could have probably taken it on and won…_

It would have been a small victory, hardly worthy of being recorded in whatever history would follow this war. But Lek knew that victories were hard to come by these days. Heck, they'd been hard to come by for the last ten or so years. The Sith Empire, once thought to be destroyed in the Great Hyperspace War had returned with a vengeance. The Tingel Arm and Aparo sector had fallen at the start of the conflict, and it was a trait that had continued from the Sluis sector to Balmorra. While the conflict was still contained to the Outer Rim, Lek and those like her knew it would only be a matter of time until the war entered a new front. One front closer to Coruscant at that. So while taking out a destroyer would make little difference in the long run, the galandan supposed that every little counted. And if it got her commanding an actual warship sooner, so much the better.

"You seem troubled captain."

"You need the Force to tell you that?"

"No. But it helps."

Lek kept her gaze focussed on the Sith ship, even as the Jedi walked up beside her. It was meant to be an honour, to have a Jedi on the ship, but part of Lek's mind insisted that the presence of the twi'lek was to keep her under control. It was an irrational thought, and one the Jedi could no doubt sense through her mumbo jumbo magic stuff (or the Force, whatever), but Lek let the thought fester. There were better places Jedi could be in the galaxy, and Kerra Tussound was no exception.

"An abandoned ship…" the twi'lek mused. She turned to Ryall. "Or at least I assume so?"

The wetakk shook its head-confirmation, if Lek remembered correctly. "Yesss…Mistressss Jedi…no heat…cold…"

_By your standards at least, reptile._

"And the escape pods?"

"Jetissssoned…abandoned…"

Lek felt another stab of annoyance-she was the one who was meant to be asking these questions, not a Jedi whose military experience prior to the war no doubt boiled down to negotiation and the like. Yet it was annoyance balanced out by the fact that she knew she should have asked such questions before Kerra had the chance to.

As if reading her thoughts, the twi'lek turned to her and gave a reassuring smile. "No hostiles then captain. I suppose we're in the clear."

Lek nodded, but still fumed inside. The crew looked up to Kerra more than her, for reasons stemming from her status as a Jedi, to her being a twi'lek. Galandans were near-humans and average ones at that, whereas twi'leks were pretty much the cream of the crop aesthetically for any humanoid species. Purple skin (in Kerra's case) standing in contrast to drab brown, a pair of tendrils contrasting with plain braids…it was a good thing there were rules about fraternization on ships like this, not to mention that Jedi were apparently forbidden to pursue romantic relationships. Otherwise…well, suffice to say, the Sith might not have been all Lek had to worry about.

"So…" Lek began, turning to face the Jedi while drumming her fingers on a console. "What now?"

"That's your call, Captain," Kerra said calmly, still with that infuriating smile.

"Damn right. And unless anyone has any objections, I say this ship is worth investigating."

Lek glanced around the bridge, daring anyone to object. None came, and she wasn't surprised. Minimal gain, but minimal risk as well.

"Ryall, you have the bridge," Lek said, the serpent shaking his head in confirmation. She turned to the twi'lek. "Let's see if our troops are up for a spacewalk."

"Certainly. I'd be glad to assist them."

_I bet you will…_Lek reflected, casting one last look at the bridge before heading down to the lower deck. _I bet you will…_

A safe operation. A logical operation.

But not an operation, the galandan reflected, that would give her much in the way of prestige.

* * *

Being a scout/patrol ship, the _Startwister _wasn't particularly large and as such, room in its interior was sometimes at a premium. Which was why the twenty troopers that made up its complement of soldiers found themselves clustered together in its cargo hold, as opposed to the even more cramped area that constituted their crew quarters. A reprieve in one sense, but also an ominous sign. There were only a few reasons why they would have been told to muster here, and the most logical reason was that, as the old saying went, shit was about to happen.

To some of the troopers, that was just fine, as Sebastian Kaleb reflected. Certainly Corporal Cole Toozo, the leader of Second Squad and the only other human present in the room, was talking up the ante. To other troopers, First Squad's leader reflected, it was bad news through and through-they were meant to be here as part of standard crew makeup, not in the event of actually having to go into action. And for some, himself included, it was just another day. Whatever was going to happen, it would be in the service of the Republic. That was what they were here for and until the Sith Empire was driven back, what they'd always be here for.

And if part of that job included shouting "captain on the deck" when Captain Lek walked into the hold, so be it.

The troopers sprung to attention as Lek walked in, followed by the Jedi that had to be assigned to the ship. Whether it was Lek or Tussound commanding the respect, Kaleb didn't know, but he supposed it didn't matter.

"At ease, men."

But it did matter to the galandan, the sergeant suspected. The two hadn't interacted much, but Kaleb could tell that while she knew what she was doing, her position frustrated her. So far, it hadn't led to any disasters, but there was a first time for everything. And since the _Startwister _was ill suited for combat, there probably wouldn't be a second opportunity to make an error.

"So, Captain," Cole called out. "We going on a belly-bird shoot? Or-…"

"Stow the shit Tuuzo!" Kaleb barked. He turned to face Lek, who stood there impassively.

"Your briefing captain."

Lek remained impassive for a few moments as did the twi'lek beside her-though that was pretty much a given, as being impassive was meant to be what Jedi were all about. Kaleb hoped he hadn't overstepped his boundaries, given the differences in paygrade, rank and commissions between them, but someone had to shut Cole up. Good man, but his tongue could be as quick as his trigger finger. Still, eventually, Lek drew out a holoprojector and began talking.

"For those of you who have a feel for the movement of a space vessel, you will have realized we've come to a stop," the galandan began. She flicked a switch on the projector, the device showing what Kaleb recognised as a Sith ship of destroyer type. "And here's why."

Kaleb glanced back at the troopers behind him. Cole was opening his mouth, but seeing Kaleb's gaze, he closed it.

"It's a derelict," Lek continued. "Functionally intact, but bereft of lifeforms." She shut down the holoprojector before continuing. "Given these facts, I've seen fit to authorize a mission to investigate this ship and see what we can bring back. Weapons, equipment…whatever could help the Republic.

_And help you as well…_

The Jedi glanced at Kaleb, but whether it was telepathy or coincidence at work, he couldn't say. Still, if she _was _reading his mind, he silently reaffirmed his conviction. Lek wanted more. Anyone could see that. That wasn't necessarily a negative trait, but it certainly had potential to be. Heck, Cole was a living example of it-asshole to the enemy in combat, aggravating to his allies outside it.

"Simple entry method," Lek continued, her holoprojector now showing a schematic of the destroyer's class. "With shuttles, you'll enter through one of its hangers. From there, you'll split up and make your way to the bridge. Ultimately, your COA will be dictated in the field, but I want the bridge investigated first."

"And if we encounter hostiles?" asked Ca'pica-a xan and the greenest of the troopers present. "What then?"

"Then you ensure they cease to become hostile," Lek answered with a slight grin visible to boot. "But I don't foresee there being any harm. The Sith would have to know we were coming to set up an ambush, and besides, you'll have our Jedi friend in the field with you."

Tussound stepped forward, and while Kaleb was no Force-user, he could still sense a slight shift in the soldiers' mood. He'd never fought alongside a Jedi in the field before-to his knowledge, none of the troopers present had. But if this was to be a mission where hostile contact was made, he'd certainly appreciate her assistance. From what he understood, Tussound's abilities lay more with deception of the enemy rather than ploughing into combat, but still, he'd appreciate a lightsaber on his side any day.

"I hope that we do not run into hostiles," the twi'lek said calmly. "But if so, my blade is yours. My life too, if need be."

Somewhere in the crowd was a murmur about something else of Tussound's belonging to him. Cole, no doubt. Maybe that was why she went on to say that her plan was to split up the two squads, and she'd be tagging along with First.

"Keep in mind that this will be a long job," Lek continued. "Destroyers are big, and we only have so many hands to spare. However, it's a job I intend to do myself. We'll assess the situation, assess this ship's value, and move on from there. The Republic Navy is engaged all along the Outer Rim, and one ship isn't going to turn the tide. However, it falls within _this _ship's prerogative to do what we can." She paused for effect. "Report to the armoury and suit up-heavy armour, in case you have to cross vacuum. After that, assemble on the hanger deck. That is all."

And with that, the galandan left. And after giving a nod, Tussound followed.

Kaleb turned back to the room, knowing how things would play out. Silence for a few moments, then murmurs, then regular conversation that would no doubt involve jokes of dubious quality. Still, he supposed it wouldn't be too extreme this time. Deception wasn't past the Sith, but they were hardly going to set up a trap with a bloody destroyer, were they? And if they were…

"Alright boys, lock and load, hit the road-…"

"We're in space Sergeant."

Well, if they were, he supposed he could count on Second Squad to help put out the fire.

"Damn straight. Road, space…all the same, right boys?"

Or add to it.

Kaleb turned to face his own squad. They faced him back. And with a nod, he led the way out of the hold to the ship's armoury. To get armour and weapons usually reserved for Republic Special Forces, but were available to grunts like him as the situation dictated.

They had a job to do.

* * *

_Edit (25/05/2012): Tightened some of the writing._


	2. Voices

.

**Star Wars: Whispers of Infinitude**

**Chapter 2: Voices**

_Guess the Empire likes things dark._

It was the thought that first ran through Cole Toozo's mind as he and the other troopers stepped out of the shuttle that touched down on the hanger floor of the Sith ship. The Sith Empire was ruled by the Sith-those who utilized the Dark Side of the Force. So it made sense he supposed that there was practically no light in the interior of the warship. That, or it was low on power. Either explanation worked he supposed.

_First Squad, moving up._

Cole kept his troops on hold as Kaleb and the Jedi spread out into the hanger bay, checking for targets. A few seconds later, he followed suit. Quickly and efficiently, the troopers formed a circle adjacent to First, covering all possible points from which Sith lackeys could open fire at them.

"Clear?" Kaleb asked, now close enough so that the radio wasn't needed.

"Clear," Cole replied.

Everyone rose to their feet bar Tussound, who'd never descended to begin with. It might have seemed like a snub at the lowly grunts of the Republic, but Cole supposed you couldn't use a lightsaber that well when crouched down. Could have been used for illumination though, but thanks to the flashlights attached to their blaster rifles, the troopers had that covered, not to mention that their white armour was easily identifiable in the gloom.

"Okay," Kaleb began, breaking away from his own squad to address the troopers as a whole. "You know our first objective, and that's to secure the bridge. General Tussound however, is in command of this mission as far as calls made in the field go." He turned to look at the twi'lek. "Your briefing."

Cole rolled his eyes. Jedi were fine and dandy, but how did meditation and hooky mumbo jumbo get you in a position of command? Sure, he'd heard of Jedi doing pretty crazy stuff in the field, but…well, people like Tussound reminded him of Alderaan too much for his liking. A commitment to peace seemed like a sound idea, but of what use was such a commitment against the Sith Empire, or other powers that would threaten the Republic? Somewhere between little and nothing, and liking neither of those answers, Cole had got off the planet as soon as possible.

He hated the Empire, the corporal reflected as he glanced around the empty hanger deck. And if people like Kaleb or Tussound had a problem with his thoughts or actions…well, it was their problem. Not his.

_Yeah, that's right…_the trooper thought as Tussound drew out a holoprojector, daring her to sense his emotions. _That's how I roll…_

"A _Terminus_-class destroyer," the Jedi began, showing a hologram of such a vessel and more importantly, its inner schematics. "Relatively unremarkable-nothing you wouldn't expect from a destroyer, whether it be operating in a flotilla or independently. All things considered, I think we can assume it's a case of the latter."

Cole watched as she pressed more buttons on the holoprojector, the image becoming more focussed on its interior, specifically the corridors that led from this hanger bay to the bridge and other areas. Useful info, but he wanted her to get on with it. He was feeling more and more uneasy by the second.

Glancing around his squad, seeing a few of them shift their stances awkwardly…the Alderannian had a feeling that they were feeling the same way.

"As Sergeant Kaleb said, our primary objective is to head to the bridge," the twi'lek continued, tracing a rough course through the hologram with her finger. "First Squad and I will head straight for it."

"And us?" Cole asked. "We going to babysit the flyboys?"

Tussound gave one of her infuriating smiles. "No, Corporal. I'm effectively assigning you to the same task. However…" She traced another rough route through the hologram, eventually coming to the same point as First Squad, but via a detour. "I'm assigning you to basic recon. Mess hall, armoury, medical bay…any place that Sith might be holed up in. Obviously there were no lifeforms detected from the _Startwister_, but hey, better safe than sorry?"

Cole silently agreed, though he also silently hoped that he might get through the experience without turning up to face Kaleb with the words "no hostiles." He also silently reflected that he wished his feeling of unease would disappear.

"Ma'am, is that wise?"

It was silence that First Squad's sergeant broke.

"Something wrong, Sergeant?"

"Ma'am, I agree that we have to consider the possibility of a Sith attack," the NCO said. "But shouldn't Second Squad secure the rear? To keep our point of exit safe?"

"Oh, hell no," Cole burst out. "You're not regulating me to-…"

"Sergeant, I agree with your point," the twi'lek interrupted. "But we only have so many troops at our disposal. If the Sith attack either one of us, we'll be too far apart for the other squad to get to us in time without taking casualties. And that's _assuming _the Sith don't wipe us all out in the process.

"…I suppose."

_You suppose right, _Cole reflected. _Now let's get going, huh?_

It was only after Tussound gave him a second holoprojector for in-field reference and after she confirmed with Captain Lek on her COA that the troopers actually _did _get going. And for Cole, it wasn't a moment too soon. Because the sooner he got off this ship, the better.

And given the sudden movements the other troopers were making as they headed into the gloom, it seemed that everyone else felt the same way.

* * *

Kaleb was uneasy. And that made him even more uneasy.

After years of fighting the Empire, the trooper had felt uneasy before. Ambushes, firefights, retreats, advances…only fools weren't made afraid of those kinds of things and for better or worse, were usually killed in them. But the _Startwister _was a sedate assignment, and boarding an abandoned Sith ship was hardly much of a step towards the extreme end of warfare's spectrum. So no, the sergeant reflected. He shouldn't be feeling uneasy. And that he was uneasy made him more so because there was either no reason to, or there _was _a reason and he hadn't picked up on it yet bar the few black hairs his shaved head possessed sticking up on end.

"Clear," whispered Kanas, looking down one side of the T-junction. Looking down the other side, A'do'rosa whispered the same.

Kaleb beckoned for his squad to follow, the polosich and hutlarian doing likewise. Crisp and efficient, just the way he liked it. But as he cast his head back at the end of the column the squad was forming in the ship's corridors, the two casting their own uneasy glances in the gloom…they were clearly uneasy too.

"Your men are well trained," Tussound commented as she walked by Kaleb, effectively taking lead of the column. "But you might want to move faster."

"What, and stumble in the dark?" the human asked, the amount of humour he hoped to impart failing miserably. He tapped his blaster rifle's attached flashlight for emphasis. "How do you even see in this muck anyway?"

"One's eyes can deceive them. One must be prepared to walk through the dark and see through other means."

"Yeah…sure. Whatever."

Perhaps he was overreacting, the sergeant reflected. Perhaps he was quite literally jumping at shadows. Even if he was uneasy, he supposed he should put on a brave face (his helmet notwithstanding) for his squad. But also remembering protocol, he decided to do something else beforehand.

"Wait up."

Tussound looked back at him. "Sergeant, you-…"

"Just a quick check," Kaleb said, activating his radio. "_Startwister_, this is First Squad, come in, over."

Static filled the line.

"_Startwister_, come in, over."

Only the sound of static existed.

"I have a bad feeling about this," one of the troopers muttered.

"Must be a trap."

"Shut up," Kaleb hissed before shifting his frequency. "Second Squad, this is First, come in, over."

The static remained.

"We should head back," Kaleb murmured. "Something's blocking our communications and-…"

"No."

All eyes turned to the twi'lek in the group. And for non-amorous reasons at that.

"We don't know what's causing it, and even if we make it back to the hanger bay, there's no guarantee we could contact Second Squad," the Jedi said firmly. "We should keep heading to the bridge and see if there's any reason for the radio disruption. And if there isn't, hopefully Corporal Toozo will meet us en route."

Kaleb opened his mouth…then closed it. Tussound had ultimate authority in the field, but even without it, he supposed she had a good line of reasoning. At the very least, the schematics of the destroyer had proven to be accurate, so they'd no doubt make their way to the bridge eventually. And if they couldn't find the source of the disruption, they could easily make their way back to the hangers as well. Nodding to the Jedi, he began walking and gestured for his men to follow.

"Nice call…" the sergeant mused as Tussound walked by him.

"Hmm?"

"I said, nice call. You asserted your authority, but didn't put me down in the process."

Tussound remained silent.

"I mean, I'm not vain or anything," the sergeant continued. "But…well, it's the military I'm afraid. Different types of authority, but one has to recognise that they all have their own role to play, even if there's a hierarchy in place."

"Oh…right…"

Right…there was nothing _right _about this. The Jedi's face was clouded in shadow, but Kaleb could tell that she was uneasy. And he was getting uneasy too, come to think of it. His hairs were sticking up, he could see the torchlights of his men suddenly jerking to a section of corridor every so often…the radio situation was a problem, but it had at least presented them with a problem that could have some scientific explanation behind it. As opposed to the lack of explanation that the sergeant was beginning to realize.

"This doesn't make sense…" the human murmured.

"Pardon?" Tussound asked.

"I said, this doesn't make sense," the trooper repeated, his voice more forceful than before. "This ship is derelict. Abandoned. But there's no reason for it."

"The Sith don't-…"

"The lights are off, but life support and artificial gravity remain," he whispered, his own flashlight now starting to dart around. "No damage, no bodies and presumably no distress signal. Otherwise, the Sith would have been here before us or at least arriving at the same time." He turned to face Tussound. "It's rotten. All of it."

"I suppose it is…"

Gritting his teeth and grasping his rifle even more tightly, Kaleb returned his focus to the corridor. _Competent leader my arse…_

Everyone was on edge. Even Tussound-a Jedi who was supposed to be above such things. Something was wrong here, and Kaleb knew he didn't have to be a Force sensitive to see it.

Walking into the gloom, the sergeant wondered how much longer he'd have to endure it.

He also wondered how Second Squad was doing.

* * *

Second Squad wasn't doing well.

"First Squad, come in, over."

There was no response.

"First Squad, _Startwister_…anyone, come in, over."

Silence filled the hallways, as did darkness. And while light and sound could break both intermittently, they were doomed to fade back into obscurity.

"First Squad, this is Second…report…over…"

To fade again…and again…and again…

"Shit!"

And again.

Cole glanced around the ship's corridors, his blaster rifle raised, its flashlight being about as useful as a youngling's nightlight.

"Orders, corporal?"

"I…I…"

"Sir?"

"Don't…call me…sir…"

The darkness…it felt suffocating. This was a trap, the trooper told himself. A setup. Some vile Sith scheme to lure in Republic prey and feed them to the proverbial rancor. Communications were down, the lights were down and while Cole had the holomap that Tussound had given him, it was of limited use when he couldn't cross reference it with the ship's actual interior.

_Need to move…_Cole told himself. _Move…moving…move…_

"Corporal!"

All eyes turned to face Artgelos, bringing up the column's rear.

"I saw something…" the trooper whispered. "Something's…something's closing in…"

"Alright," Cole said. "All of you, on me. We're moving up."

"But-…"

"Now!"

The troopers made their way through the dark, their flashlights moving to and fro. Sith soldiers…hunting them.

_Well, we'll show them. Get to the bridge, lower the communications blackout, then send them crawling all the way back to Dromund Kaas._

If they could get that far. It was getting hard to move. It was getting hard to breathe. It was like being suffocated…or drowning…or some kind of horrible combination between the two. The corporal gasped for breath, even casting his helmet to one side and let his blonde buzz-cut be another piece of pithy illumination. It was like there was no air…and yet something was being forced down him.

"Corporal?" a trooper whispered. "I…we…"

"Shadows…hostiles!"

"Surrounded!"

"…sir…orders…"

"Don't…call me…sir…" Cole whispered.

"…communicate…hostiles…"

"…bay…shuttles…"

The voices were fading. Glancing back at the ghosts behind him, grey figures in the gloom, Cole kept moving, gesturing for the ghosts to follow. They needed to get to the bridge…he thought…it was getting hard to think…

_Bridge…communications…ship, _he told himself. _Bridge…ship…communications…First…shuttles…_

Simple, he thought, as best he could think. Quickly, he moved, though he couldn't be sure if he was moving at all-it was like the air had become like jelly, and he was a piece of fruit stuck in it. Still, he persevered. Another corner, leading to another hallway…

…A hallway that as Second Squad followed him, was filled with hostiles…Sith troopers…

_Son of a…_

The confusion faded. His breathing died down. His squad was there beside him. Eyes wide, fists clenched on his firearm, Cole raised it. And while his squad didn't need prompting, he nonetheless gave the order. The only order one could give when faced with monsters that deserved nothing but obliteration.

"Kill them!" the trooper yelled. "Kill them all!"

As one, Second Squad opened fire. As one, the Sith troopers stumbled, dived for cover, and returned fire.

_Let them…_Cole thought, his mind roaring even above the sound of lasers. _Let them try…_

As long as he got to kill enemies of the Republic, the Sith could try to return the favour all they wanted.

* * *

"Take cover!"

Kaleb didn't know if his men had followed his orders or not, but diving into cover himself, it was a question that he didn't have time to answer. In a situation that didn't involve seeing nothing but darkness, shadows and laser bolts, he might have been able to answer such a question…but if he wasn't in such a situation, that question wouldn't have to be answered in the first place.

"_Startwister, _Second Squad, come in!" the sergeant yelled into his radio, struggling to hear the static over the sound of shoots and screams. "Come in, over!"

Only the static remained. As did the shoots and screams.

"Fuck!"

A Sith ambush…Kaleb didn't know how the bastards had been able to escape the _Startwister_'s sensors, how they'd known a Republic ship would be coming or how they'd prevented their blaster flashlights from working, but either way, they'd got the drop on them. Granted, their method of attack hadn't been that intricate-they'd come out of nowhere, and their firepower clearly hadn't been that accurate, but even so, it was an embarrassment that had already cost Kaleb some lives.

_Well then…_the trooper thought. _Time to repay the favour…_

The trooper popped out of cover, fired a shot and saw one of the Sith soldiers go down. Instant gratification.

It was also gratifying to see that there weren't too many Sith attacking them. Kaleb couldn't guess at the exact amount of casualties, but they seemed to have engaged First Squad with a similar number. Perhaps they were even…

"Ah!"

"Fuck you, you Dark Side freaks!"

Perhaps nothing. There was no "perhaps" about it. Perhaps had gotten them into this mess, the sergeant reflected. If they were going to get out of it, they needed exact numbers.

"Kanas, on me!" Kaleb yelled.

There was no answer. Unless you included shouts and screams.

"Kanas! A'do'rosa! Sit-rep!"

There was still no answer. Glancing out at his side of the corridor, Kaleb could see that at least some of his squad was still active, but the darkness was so…_thick_…that he couldn't distinguish a human from a hutt (not that there were hutts on the ship…hopefully).

"First Squad, report!"

There was still no answer. They probably couldn't even hear him. Certainly one of his men taking a laser bolt to the chest couldn't. Or at least couldn't after a second hit him in the centre of his helmet, putting an end to his movement.

_Screw numbers. Screw 'em all._

Kaleb ducked out of cover, letting lose a volley of shots into one of the advancing Sith soldiers. They were either reckless or confident, because while the Republic forces were holding their ground and using cover, the Sith were purely on the offensive-still using cover, but more than willing to break out of it to advance. Either way, it served Kaleb well as one of them, reeling at the loss of the grunt beside him, also went to meet the Maker.

_Two down, more to go…_

The fighting seemed to slow down as the sergeant swivelled his aim to the next trooper he saw. A trooper who wasn't wearing his helmet for some reason. A trooper that looked vaguely familiar, even if he was just a shadow.

_Huh…looks just like-…_

It was a trooper that opened fire regardless.

Kaleb gasped as the laser bolt struck his chest-his armour took most of the brunt, but he could still feel his skin burning underneath. Time slowed even further, along with the sounds of battle being drowned out…or maybe it was because they were dying down…

Kaleb gave it little thought. He simply focussed on rolling back into cover, ignoring the burning sensation as best he could. As he did so, he fired his rifle one handed out into the corridor. He had little chance of hitting his enemy, but it might keep him on his toes.

_Eat lasers you Sith-…_

**Pzt!**

He couldn't-not when his blaster rifle was knocked out of his hands. Not when he swivelled around the corner, ready to open fire.

"Take this!"

Kaleb utilized his last option-his blaster was gone, his body was burning, so he did the only thing he could do-throw his helmet at the bastard.

"Agh!"

Surprisingly, it worked. The helmet hit the Sith, he staggered back and the laser bolts that came out of his rifle hit the corridor's ceiling as it fell back with him. A momentary stun…

…all that was required for the NCO to reach out, grab his rifle and shoot the bastard in the chest.

The Sith stumbled back. He shot him again. He didn't get back up.

Nor did Kaleb for that matter as he stumbled back to the ground. The burning sensation had gone, but the pain remained. He'd been taught to deal with pain before…had _felt _pain before…but no matter his mental discipline, he could only ignore his body's functions for so much. It was telling him to rest, while his mind was yelling out "belay that order."

"First Squad…" Kaleb croaked, doing some shouting of his own. "Report…"

They didn't.

"First Squad…re…re…"

Something was wrong. First Squad was silent…as they'd always been. But now there was nothing. No shouts, no shooting, no screams…just the sound of silence, and the smell of ionized air. And as he cautiously stuck his head out of cover, Kaleb could see why.

_Oh Maker's Breath…_

Bodies. Nearly twenty of them. Spread out through the corridor, both Sith and Republic. The two sides had wiped themselves out, with First Squad's commander apparently the only survivor.

_No…no…no!_

The sergeant staggered to his feet, casting his rifle to one side as he did so. It felt like dead weight, and with no-one left to kill, it was useless now.

"First Squad…report!"

He could see First Squad now. Could see that none of them would be reporting to him ever again.

_Sith…what they do…_his mind told him, the words 'slurring' out. _Kill…always killing…_

Kaleb stumbled forward. He had to do…something. Something…to show the universe that this wasn't a draw. That he'd survived for a reason, and not for just sticking to cover ordering his squad to report while they fought and died. Needed to look the trooper that attacked him straight in his helmetless face, and…do something. Kaleb shook his head, in part to stop the swimming feeling in his brain, the organ yelling at him to rest while his consciousness was yelling back to take a hike.

And as he looked into the trooper's visage, his mind yelled something else…

_Cole!_

Kaleb stumbled back before falling. Then got up again on his knees, and stared into the blank visage staring back at him.

_No…no…no!_

It was Cole. Cole had been attacking him. Cole had tried to kill him. Cole…

_Cole was leading Second Squad…we were going to meet up…_

The sergeant walked past the body, looking down at the bodies of the Sith troops behind him. Only they weren't Sith soldiers-they were Republic ones. All of them. Second Squad had engaged First, and both squads had been wiped out as a result.

_This…this isn't right…no…we…we would have seen…would have heard…_

But they hadn't. In all the confusion and lack of light, neither side had communicated. Or had Second Squad been in league with the Sith? It wasn't a gratuitous thought, but it at least alleviated Kaleb somewhat. Of firing in defence rather than confusion…

_But my squad's still dead…they're all dead!_

Confusion, intent…the result was the same. And leaning down against a wall, the sergeant wondered what he was going to do. Even if he got to the bridge, even if he got back to the _Startwister_…what would he say to Lek and all the families who'd learn that their loved ones had perished in friendly fire? And what would he say to General…

_Wait…_

Two squads…twenty bodies, one of which was still alive…First Squad had been engaged, scattered and fought and died on its own.

So in the midst of all that, where had Kerra Tussound got to?


	3. Roars

.

**Star Wars: Whispers of Infinitude**

**Chapter 3: Roars**

"Firsssst Ssssquad…come innnn…over. Ssssecond Ssssquad…come innn…over."

_Keep trying Ryall, I'm sure you'll get through to them eventually._

"Firsssst Ssssquad…"

_Yeah, just like that._

They were uncharitable thoughts, but Lek wouldn't voice them. Ryall's attempts to contact the troopers was proving fruitless, but it was better than doing nothing…which she was doing, and that aggravated her to no end. While the _Startwister _had remained in contact with the shuttles, the troopers had either entered some kind of dead zone, or were dead themselves.

"Sssssecond Ssssquad…"

_Oh, shut up!_

Lek glanced around the bridge crew, looking for someone to challenge her. Some question, some demand, some alert to a passing asteroid for all she cared…anything that might actually involve making a decision. Something to show that she was still in command. That she was _competent_. Something to make her stop worrying about the soldiers she'd sent over to the Sith ship, to stop questioning her judgement.

"Ma'am? Permission to speak freely?"

_About time…_

It was odd, really, actually wanting to be challenged. But either way, Lieutenant Sevese of navigation was staring in her direction.

"Permission granted."

"Ma'am…" The clawdite looked uneasy, though given that clawdites were changelings, that could mean anything. "With all due respect, I feel that this situation could be…better addressed."

"Really?" the galandan asked, turning back to face the emptiness of space and the Sith ship dwelling within it. "How so?"

"We've lost contact with the troopers, and unless his speech impediment is to blame, Ryall isn't the reason," Sevese said, making his way over to the captain. "We have to consider the possibility that they've been-…"

"What?" Lek interrupted sharply. "Captured? Killed?"

"Or out of radio contact," the clawdite added. "And of course, if they _were _captured or killed, we might have heard some exclamation from them by now."

"So what's your point?"

"My point, _Captain_, is that instead of sitting around here doing nothing, we should send a team further into the ship. At the least, we could see where the radio malfunction begins if there's some kind of technological reason behind it."

Lek stared at Sevese and his grey, reptilian face stared back at her. He had a point, she silently admitted. Gazing around the bridge, clearly the rest of the crew thought so as well bar Ryall, who was still on the radio. But on the other hand…

"No," the captain said, turning to face her subordinate.

"No what?"

"No, I won't send another team," Lek said. "All we've got left are swabbies, and they're needed here."

"To do what?" the clawdite asked, his usually impassive face beginning to show signs of aggravation. "To sit around doing nothing while-…"

"To sit around _in case _they're needed to do something," the galandan snapped. "We have troopers on the ship, flyboys in the hanger, and swabbies on this ship to ensure it runs correctly. I'm not jeopardizing this ship on the chance that our troopers were somehow taken out without our knowledge!"

"And if they _were _taken out, and there's Sith onboard, then we're potential sitting ducks!"

"Lieutenant, I have no idea what a duck is, and I don't care either. Until I say otherwise, we wait and see."

"But-…"

"That will be all, _Lieutenant_."

The galandan and clawdite engaged in what could have been described as a staring contest. It was a contest that the latter species eventually gave up on. And with that defeat, the rest of the bridge crew seemed to give up on any complaints they might have as well.

"Firsssst Ssssquad…come innnn…over."

Lek let out a small smile. At least she had Ryall to count on.

It felt good, the CO mused having dealt with a threat to her position and coming out on top. She saw no need to further discipline Sevese-not at this point at any rate. He'd spoken his mind, and thankfully done no more than that. And all the while, she'd kept herself in control.

_And what of the troopers? _part of her mind asked. _Are you in control of them?_

Lek sighed, returning her attention back to the ship in space before them. She wasn't…and in hindsight, it might have been better to have one of the squads remain in the hanger rather than sending both into the ship. If Sith were onboard and had evaded the _Startwister_'s scans somehow, not to mention taking out her soldiers…well, control could go down a black hole and stay there.

Still, for now at least, Juli Lek was content to wait.

And if the troopers _had _run into trouble, at least Tussound was with them.

* * *

Kaleb knew that he should head back to the hanger. Back to the _Startwister_. Back to a place where he could report that in a matter of minutes, two squads of troopers had been wiped out.

He also knew that he couldn't do that. Couldn't face up to the pilots. Couldn't face up to Lek, or any of the swabbies that troopers so often joked about. Not as the sole survivor. Not as someone who'd contributed to the bloodbath. And not while he'd yet to make his way to the bridge. Because at the least, he wanted to complete his mission. And if he was lucky, he could get in touch with the _Startwister _and tell its captain what had happened over the radio…to escape the shame and guilt that would come from telling it to her face.

_Could wear a helmet though…_

He could if he'd picked one up. But as he made his way through the corridors, stopping for breath every few dozen yards, his helmet was as far gone as his armour, both of them discarded. One as a weapon against Cole, the other because it felt so damn heavy. Burnt tissue showed through the hole in his undershirt, and he knew that he'd have to seek medical attention back on the patrol ship, but that was something else he wanted to pull off. Facing Lek would be bad enough, and while less inclined to be judgemental, he wasn't in the mood to deal with medical droids either.

The sergeant lay down his blaster rifle and leant against a wall that looked like every other wall he'd leant against so far. Fighting the burning sensation in his chest, he gazed at the holoprojector. While the wall was structurally and physically identical to every other wall on the Force-forsaken ship, it at least had the distinction of being part of a corridor that led to a T junction, to the left of which was the entrance to the ship's bridge. No matter how he felt, he at least didn't have to worry about biting the slug for much longer. And as he pushed himself off wall number…something…and moved on to whatever wall came after something's numerical value, the trooper reflected that at the least, he wouldn't be facing judgement alone.

_Tussound…_the soldier thought as he approached the T junction. _Guardian of the Republic my arse…_

Tussound had split them up, the sergeant reflected bitterly. Tussound had insisted that they keep moving through the gloom, even after their radios had failed. She hadn't been responsible for the firefight, but if things had gone differently, if a non-red lightsaber blade had shone through the gloom…could his men's lives been saved? Kaleb didn't know, and would admit in whatever dressing down awaited them that it was always easy to make judgements in hindsight. But she'd disappeared at a critical moment, and for the sake of nineteen departed souls, the human intended to make her answer up for that.

"Who's there?"

Kaleb stopped short as he entered the bridge. He hadn't expected that time of answering to come so soon.

The sergeant saw the bridge. Saw the computer terminals. Saw that unlike the rest of the ship, it was decently illuminated. But while he saw these things, he didn't really comprehend them. He couldn't…not when his comprehension was suffering a beating from reality. A reality that involved Kerra Tussound looking up from one of those terminals with a quizzical expression on her features.

"Sergeant Kaleb…" she said. "You're alive."

"I…I…what?"

Her voice…she sounded surprised. Not good surprised, not bad surprised, not even the type of surprise that accompanied a celerbration.

"See you took a hit. Are you alright?"

"I…"

Kaleb looked down at his chest, noticing the burnt flesh that the twi'lek was referring to. Like everything else, her voice was indifferent. Her features were indifferent. Everything about her was indifferent. And faced with such indifference, as the physical pain was replaced with raw anger, flowing through him like a Mon Calamari wave.

"You…" the sergeant began, trying to stride forward but only managing to stumble. "You…you…"

"You what?"

"You…what…I…" Kaleb gave up the movement to catch his breath. "What are you doing here? Where…where were you? How are you here when they're dead?"

"They?"

"My squad!" the human yelled. "My squad's dead! Second Squad's dead! They're all dead due to a fucking friendly fire incident! They're **dead!"**

"And you're the only survivor then?" Tussound asked, her features and voice still neutral. Kaleb didn't answer, but she seemed to take his silence as an affirmation. "A shame…I'm sorry it had to come to this, Sergeant. Really, I am."

"Had to…what?" the trooper whispered, clutching his blaster rifle for some reason. "What…what do you mean?"

The twi'lek sighed. She got up from the terminal she was on and leant back against it, folding her arms and failing to meet the human's gaze. She seemed sorry, Kaleb reflected…but not for the same reasons he was.

"I suppose I may as well admit it," the Jedi murmured. "Your men are dead because of me."

The trooper didn't answer. He stood there…staring…

"It's true," she continued. "I used my Force powers against you. The lights were a given, but…well, I planted a few suggestions in Corporal Toozo's mind in the hanger, when he broadcasted his thoughts to me. The weak minded are always so easily manipulated, and you'd be surprised how easy a thought can spread. Certainly you must have felt twinges of unease yourself."

"I…you…Cole wasn't weak!"

The twi'lek ignored him. "Of course, I went with your squad at the start of the mission. Toozo was a ticking thermal detonator, I didn't want him to turn on me. Knew he'd turn on you of course…that's why I chose the route I did…" She looked up, meeting Kaleb's gaze. "I'm sorry Sergeant, believe me. I did intend for your squads to cripple each other, but I'd dared to hope that some might actually live."

She smiled…simple, comforting, _monstrous_…

"But look on the bright side. You're still alive, aren't you?"

To Kaleb, there was no bright side. Not even on this oh-so-well illuminated bridge. Tussound was standing there…_standing _there…confessing to murder. Not just manipulation, not just sociopathicness, but in his mind, murder. And if she was sensing his emotions, if she knew what he thought…he was past caring. Means had been dealt with. But even as his own dark side called for him to run up to her and throttle the alien until her throat was torn out, he held back. There was one last thing he had to know…

"Why?" Kaleb asked.

"Why what?"

"Why do this…?" the sergeant whispered. "Why…betray the Republic? Why consign us all to death? Why…" He trailed off, wondering for a moment if he was qualified to comment, but decided to hell with it. "Why turn your back on the Jedi Order?"

The twi'lek's gaze narrowed. "Don't judge me Sergeant."

"Why not? Everyone else is going to."

"Perhaps, but you're not a Jedi. So don't act like one."

"After what you've done, you haven't acted like one either."

Tussound snorted. "Like a Jedi…tell me Kaleb…I _can_ call you Kaleb can't I…tell me, what is the purpose of the Jedi?"

"I…what?"

"The purpose…" the twi'lek continued, having already got an answer. "Is to protect the Republic."

"Which you haven't done."

"Not in the short term, no," Tussound admitted. "But the long term…have you given that much thought, Sergeant?"

Kaleb remained silent. The mad usually offered justification for their actions. But was Tussound truly mad? Or was she more of a monster than he'd anticipated?

"The Republic's going to lose this war," the twi'lek said morosely. "The Empire knows it, the Republic knows it, and I suspect deep down, even you know it."

"Bullshit."

"Denial…typical. But consider that over the last ten years, the Empire has us nearly pushed out of the Outer Rim. How long will the inner regions last? How long until Coruscant itself falls? How many have to die before we realize the inevitable?"

Kaleb snorted. "Inevitable…you're just picking the winning side…"

"The winning side is the one that will get the galaxy. The winning side will decide how the losing force is treated. And the longer this war goes on, the more harsh the Empire will become. The more harsh they become, the more terror will be inflicted on the citizens of the Republic. _That's _why I'm doing this Kaleb. To save lives. To offer the insight of a Jedi…something that the Empire lacks. Insight and compassion…the Republic will lose, but at the least, we can hope for the horrors of that loss to be mitigated."

Horrors…so much horror had already been inflicted in the war, Kaleb reflected. And in a way, Tussound was right. Even assuming the Republic could win, it would take years…decades, to push the Empire back, and that was assuming the Republic didn't lose any more ground. But to sacrifice lives to save them? Sometimes, that was a necessary evil. But this time, no matter what her motivations…Tussound was wrong. That was all that mattered.

"Of course…" the Jedi continued. "I couldn't just defect. Sure, they were willing to leave this ship out here for us to find to test me, but-…"

"Test you? What test?"

"To test my mastery of the Dark Side," Kerra said, sounding almost pleased with herself. "The effects on your men? All Dark Side techniques-not so different from others I've learnt, no matter what the Jedi Order might say. Couldn't affect the radios though-I've deactivated the dampener. Regardless, the entire plan was for us to board the _Infinitude _(that's this ship by the way), show my mastery and commitment, then signal for the _Purifier _to arrive."

"The…the…"

"The _Purifier_…" Tussound repeated. "A ship to pick me up and provide crew for this one. It's not as if this ship is damaged or anything."

Kaleb swallowed. He felt thirsty. Maybe it was due to the beads of sweat forming on his brow. On one hand, he had a Jedi who'd gone insane. On the other, he had a Sith capital ship en route. The _Startwister _wouldn't stand a chance.

"This ship…" the human whispered. "When does it arrive?"

The twi'lek opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Another sound had filled the bridge instead, namely a beeping sound from one of the consoles. Tussound moved over to it, checked its readout, then looked back up at Kaleb, sorrow radiating from her visage.

"That would be now," she answered.

* * *

"Captain! Enemy Sith ship at two-fifty degrees, mark thirty-six!"

Lek stood there. Stood there as the _Harrower_-class dreadnought exited hyperspace. Stood there as her bridge officers began moving frantically. Stood there as someone shouted a warning about the ship's turbolasers.

"Captain, orders!"

Lek stood there.

"Captain, what are our orders?"

"Sh…shields…" Lek stammered, still unable to move. "Raise shields…"

Shields were raised. More reports were given. Thoughts ran through the galandan's head, of wanting to face the Sith…preferably not against the most powerful class of ship in the Imperial Armada. Thoughts that left her paralysed.

Lek stood there.

Stood there as the shouts continued.

Stood there as forty turbolasers opened fire on her patrol ship.

Stood there right up to the point where the bridge exploded all around her.

* * *

"It's done."

Kerra's words were simple, but her thoughts were anything but. The _Purifier _had emerged from hyperspace. The _Startwister _had been destroyed. Already the Sith ship was dispatching shuttles bearing a skeleton crew to escort the fully functioning _Infinitude _back into Imperial space. She'd gone past the point of no return. And unfortunately, dozens of good men and women had to pay the price.

_Sacrifices in the name of the greater good…I hope so…_

The Jedi turned away from the terminal to look at Kaleb. The trooper was just standing there, looking at her. His face was impassive, but basic empathy informed the twi'lek otherwise. His pain was as real as her own, both in the sense of betrayal and the destruction of the Republic ship. Even if he hadn't felt their deaths ripple through the Force, that wasn't to say his feelings were any less real. All that was left was to try and ensure that no other people died.

"Well Sergeant…" the Jedi said eventually. "I suppose it's over."

The soldiers remained silent.

"Sith forces are boarding the ship," she continued. "Hopefully the shuttle crews will be spared, but at the least, I can ensure your safety. Even the Empire understands the concept of prisoners of war and-…"

Kaleb opened fire.

Kerra had sensed it coming before he'd even fully considered doing so. He was like an activated data-pad, shining for all the world to see. It was a simple matter to activate her lightsaber before he'd even finished raising his rifle, its green blade deflecting the laser bolts.

_You poor fool…_

One went into a wall. The next went into his leg. And as he briefly fell back in pain, it was all the time Kerra needed to use the Force to send him hurtling against the far wall. He dropped his rifle on impact and again using her abilities, the Jedi quickly sent the rifle flying into her own hand.

"I'm sorry," the twi'lek said as she walked over, kicking the rifle to one side as she did so. "I really am…"

"Yeah…" Kaleb mused, leaning back and refusing to meet her gaze. "You keep telling yourself that."

"I'm not telling _myself _that, I'm telling _you_," the Jedi snapped, her aggravation surprising her. The trooper simply remained silent-accepting defeat, but not accepting that she was acting in the greater good.

Perhaps he never would. Perhaps no-one in the Republic would. But history was written by the victors, and at least in the path she'd chosen, Kerra could ensure that there'd still be the Republic's people for historians to actually write about.

"So…you going to kill me or what?"

The Jedi glanced at the trooper. "Pardon?"

"You know, kill me," Kaleb said, giving a smile only worn by the dead. "Prisoner of war, not going to talk…just get it over with. It's what Sith do, isn't it?"

"I'm not a Sith, I'm a Jedi," Kerra said. "No matter what my allegiance, that will always remain true."

The human snorted. "Guess you're a liar also. But hey, you _were_ one from the start, even before coming onboard the _Startwister_."

"Shut up."

"How does it feel, _Jedi?" _Kaleb sneered. "How does it feel to act in the service of the _greater good_?"

"Shut up."

"How does it feel to know that all the ship's crew and soldiers died for the cause of hastening the Republic's defeat?"

"Shut up."

"How does it feel to know that you're nothing but a coward, a sociopath, and a two-faced-…"

"**Shut up!"**

Kerra lunged forward, lightsaber reactivated, ready to strike down this impertinent defeated foe who had no reason to live or right to, to erase this weakling so the strong could prosper and-…

She pulled back.

At the last second.

She was still a Jedi.

At least, as she deactivated her blade and calmed her thoughts, that was what she kept telling herself.

* * *

_Update (11/06/2012): Made some writing corrections._

_Update (21/06/2012): Ditto._


	4. Epilogue: Echoes

.

**Star Wars: Whispers of Infinitude**

**Epilogue: Echoes**

**Incoming hyperspace communications packet**

…

…

**Download complete**

**Source: _Spangled Star_, AgentIdar Montulli reporting**

**To: Republic Navy HQ, Coruscant**

**Subject: Missing vessel, _Startwister_**

**Begin transcript/**

**Due to the failure of the _Startwister _to report to Outer Rim Theatre Command (ORTCOM), we have complied with ORTCOM's directive to investigate and ascertain the reason behind communications failure. After a 23 standard hour search, I regret to inform you that the _Startwister _has been confirmed to be destroyed.**

**At this point in time, the crew of the _Spangled Star _are involved in recovery and analysis of the wreckage, and some preliminary conclusions have been made. However, I strongly doubt that any new data will be recovered beyond what is already available to us and in this light, I will present my conclusions.**

**The _Startwister _was destroyed by laser weaponry-this much is certain due to the analysis of the debris. While its shuttles were not onboard the ship, its escape pods had not been launched. It is my belief that they came across a Sith enemy ship (or ships) and whether by choice or the lack of it, engaged them. The shuttles may have been deployed in a desperate attempt for additional firepower, but either way, the battle did not last long. It seems that no matter the circumstances, Captain Juli Lek stood her ground.**

**I should stress that this is a potentially devastating lost. While I hate to place different values on life, the fact remained that the _Startwister _was carrying a Jedi Knight, Kerra Tussound. No doubt she would have taken out many Sith had they attempted to board the craft, yet she was in a situation where this was no option. A single Jedi may well be worth more than the ship and all its crew put together, and it sickens me that she was killed in so wasteful a manner. While the Jedi conduct their own affairs in accordance with the Republic as a whole, I believe that more time should be taken to safeguard their lives when they can't defend their own.**

**Regardless, Lek, Tussound and those who served under them will be remembered. With luck, skill and the will of the Force, hopefully there will come a time when they, and all else who perished in this war may be honoured as well.**

**End transcript/**

* * *

Darth Urgo hated many things. Aliens, the Republic and Jedi were three of them. And considering that Kerra Tussound fit all three definitions, it was a miracle in a sense that she was still standing. But it was his orders to keep her alive until they returned to Dromund Kaas and until then at least, the Sith pureblood would stay his blade. After that…well, that would be the choice of the emperor.

It was strange, he reflected, that one amongst the order of Light Side-wielders would choose to join the Sith of her own volition. Jedi would occasionally free themselves of their self-imposed shackles, but from what he understood, that came from moments of clarity, not out of rational decisions. In a way, it was admirable…but the universe would suffer from heat death before the twi'lek ever earnt his admiration. And to press home the point, he walked over to where she was standing on the _Purifier_'s bridge, staring out into the light of hyperspace.

"You'll get hyper-rapture if you keep this up," the Sith commented as he joined the twi'lek. "But I suppose insanity is welcomed by the Jedi."

"Delusion. Not insanity. There's a difference," she murmured.

"And is your self-proclaimed lack of delusion out of a realization about the true nature of the Force, or do you want to pick the winning side?"

"We'll let the emperor decide that."

Urgo grasped her shoulder and turned the Jedi around to face him. The two stood there, the Sith looking down on the defector-a given, as he stood a full head taller than her.

"The emperor has the final say, but he entrusts me with this ship," the Sith snarled. "If I deem you to be untrustworthy, he'll trust my own judgement in sending you out an airlock."

"I delivered a Republic ship into your hands," the Jedi snapped. "And you still doubt me."

"You boast of your betrayal. How do I know you won't betray us as well?"

"Why do you care? Betrayal is what you Sith are all about."

Urgo smirked. He wasn't bothered by the jab-Tussound was speaking from ignorance, as did every being who actively denied the true nature of the universe and the Force that bound it. Her loyalties to the Empire weren't in question, but her potential to embrace the Dark Side? That was something else, especially since she was clearly regretted her actions, if not motivations for them.

"You know, you didn't answer my question earlier," the Jedi said eventually. "How's the prisoner?"

"The Republic soldier?" Urgo asked. "Why do you care?"

"Because he's a source of information."

"From a sergeant?" Urgo chuckled. "You make a poor liar Jedi. But relax, he's being looked after. How much worth he'll be to us is another matter, but again, that's out of my hands."

Tussound started to speak.

"And out of yours."

Her mouth closed. Good. At least she understood her place. Already her lightsaber had been taken, and Urgo had already set a guard on the bridge. Eventually the time would come for her to be given her own quarters and put under even tighter watch but for now at least, he was willing to let her observe, and be observed in turn.

The Dark Side had set him free. Had broken his chains. Either it would do the same for Tussound, or by his honour, he would break her in the Empire's name. Break her just as every deluded defender of the Republic would break.

And just as Tussound turned back to the viewport to face the light of hyperspace, it was clear that the cracks were beginning to show. It would be interesting to see how deep they went…

Still, Tussound was but a small part of the picture. As was he. As was every servant of the Empire.

That was what it was to be part of infinitude.

**The End**

* * *

_A/N_

_So, that's that done. Short story, but while I'm generally familiar with _Star Wars_, movies or otherwise, any story I write in it is probably going to remain fall scale until, if ever, I reach a point where I've collected enough EU material to plunge deeper into the universe. Wookiepedia's a great resource, but still..._

_Anyway, don't have any other _Star Wars _stories on my 'to write' list right now, so it's kind of a moot point. Current writing focus is on a _Firefly _story titled _Seven Deadly Sins _for what it's worth._


End file.
